The invention relates to the field of Internet security.
Advertisements that are displayed inside software applications on portable computing device often rely on HTML (HyperText Markup Language) and/or Javascript code for their generation and rendering. This code may be used by malicious parties to execute security attacks on portable computing devices, in the disguise of an innocent advertisement. The code may involve sophisticated HTML and/or Javascript programming that, when executed by the portable computing device, causes it to install unwanted software, install computer viruses, display unwanted content, or to extract personal information from the portable computing device, to name a few examples.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures